sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Patrick Reynolds
Name: Patrick Reynolds Gender: Male Age: 17 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Theatre, Track, Watching Movies Appearance: Patrick is 5’8 at about 157 lbs. Because of long walks to school and his basketball games, he has a very athletic build. Patrick has light skin that is slightly tanned from his long walks to school. He has a moppy set of chestnut-colored hair that reaches down to just above his neck. He has very large dark-brown eyes. He also has a long, hooked nose and low cheekbones. When choosing clothes, Patrick prefers to dress in bright colors, usually something green, orange, or blue. His clothes are usually short-sleeved shirts or tank tops, but you would find him wearing the occasional hoodie if he’s feeling like it. Patrick always states that he’s always up for a bout of shopping to get himself new clothes. On the day of the kidnapping, Patrick was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans, along with sneakers. Biography: Patrick Reynolds was born on 14 September in Vancouver. His father, Thomas Reynolds was a chef that worked in various restaurants around the city. His mother, Alicia Reynolds, was a teacher that taught elementary. The two met during college and fell in love. However, around the time Patrick was born, Thomas started acting a little stranger than he did before he and Alice got married. Thomas Reynolds started getting home from work later and later. The car often had scratches, dents, and marks on it. The way he talked changed as well, becoming more and more slurred. Indeed, Thomas’s alcoholism was the bane of that family for years after Patrick was born. One day, Thomas had returned home from work with a check. It was the last check that he’d receive from working as a chef. Alicia complained about his behavior and she got hit as a result. That was the moment that Alicia had decided that she’d have none of this any longer. Years later, Alicia was divorced and had successfully won custody of her only son. Tired of the life in the city and wishing a more quiet life after all the noise that Thomas had caused, Alicia started looking for a place where she could settle down. She found the perfect place: a little town on the northern edges of British Columbia called Alderbrook. She quickly signed up as a teacher at one of the elementary schools in the area, and life started to return to form for the mother and her son. Patrick, meanwhile, spent most of his pre-teen and teen life in Alderbrook. He remembers the times that Thomas had spent in an almost constantly drunken stupor. Not helping his image of his father, Alicia preferred to not say anything at all about the man, not that there was much positive things to say after Patrick was born. Patrick, of course, didn’t really think much of it once he reached his teenage years, something that Alicia was endlessly glad for. If there was one lasting impression that his father left in Patrick’s mind, it was the memory of Alicia being harmed by Thomas. The memory always brought back feelings of guilt, seeing as there was nothing he could do about it at the time. Despite it all, he persisted and the boy focused more on his new life in Alderbrook rather than dwell on his old life in Vancouver. Truth be told, Patrick largely preferred his new life living in Alderbrook. Patrick had made a remarkably good adjustment in Alderbrook, taking in the new sights and making new friends almost instantly. The boy was very good at being sociable, if nothing less. However, he did tend to become a little too enthusiastic at times, causing at least some people to block their ears when he spoke. He did, at least, know when he was being a little too much. It was during high school that many of his more well-known talents came to manifest. Coming into Alderbrook High School with a fresh, open, and very enthusiastic mind, he found that there were many things waiting for him. The first one, theatre, was something that Patrick had no interest in at first. Theatre wasn’t something he’d paid much, if any, attention to when he was in elementary. There wasn’t anything there for him, he remembered thinking. Alas, Patrick’s open-minded mentality gave him the necessary boost in high school to check out the theatre group. He eventually joined up with them when he discovered how hard everybody worked for their craft. Now, he regularly acts and sings when the theatre has a performance. Patrick admits that his acting could use some work, but he performs anyway. The other thing that Patrick found waiting for him was track. At the prodding of his friends, he started to check out the sports clubs in Alderbrook High School. Basketball, at first, seemed like something he was interested in but he dropped it when he just found that it wasn’t as exciting as he’d imagined. Looking for other sports, he spotted the track team doing some practice runs. Since he had nothing left to do after dropping basketball, he joined the track team. Running was something that Patrick seemed to have a natural affinity for. Sure, one could run a bit during basketball, but track offered so much more of it and it was much more exhilarating to Patrick. After finishing his first race, Patrick’s heart was pounding and sweat was pouring down his body. He loved every second of it. Patrick’s social life is also very good. He spends much of his after-school hours with his theatre and track buddies. They’re often found watching movies and eating popcorn. Patrick has a very bubbly, cheerful personality when he’s with his friends. He makes a lot of new friends every school year, usually by getting them in to a very lively conversation out of the blue. He’s also a very determined person, making sure that he never gives up in any situation. In social terms, Patrick was relatively popular and got along well with people. Marks’ wise, he isn’t as good as he could be. His marks tend to be more average than high. Mostly this is because he spends way too much time with friends rather than studying. His marks also foreshadow another weakness in Patrick, in that he isn’t as smart or clever as he’d like to be. Sure, Patrick can get a homework assignment done with a few errors but it isn’t like he’d be near earning scholarships any time soon. Advantages: Patrick is very athletic so he’d probably be able to stand his own in a fight. He also performs track, so he’d be very good at running. Patrick’s also relatively popular and very sociable, so he’d probably be able to scrounge up some allies. Disadvantages: Despite his relative popularity, some people still find him highly irritating. As noted previously, Patrick also isn’t particularly smart or clever. Designated Number: Male Student #16 ---- Designated Weapon: Two Molotov Cocktails Conclusion: Well, hate to say it, but if he ain't the quickest cow in the herd, fire's probably not the right thing to be foolin' around with. Just don't burn yourself too quick, ya hear? The above biography is as written by Kervin555. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Delilah Rivers Collected Weapons: 'Two Molotov Cocktails (designated) '''Allies: 'Benny Lightfield, Ramona Shirley, Pepper Clarke '''Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: '''Patrick woke up on the crossroads bridge where he encountered his fellow theatre group members Benny Lightfield and Ramona Shirley. After exchanging pleasantries, they decided that the best course of action was to head to town to look for supplies. Once they got there, they met up with a startled Pepper Clarke and a cautious Tito Simonin. Patrick attempted to show Tito that they were no threat, but Tito only responded by saying that staying in groups would be a bad idea before promptly leaving. After a short conversation, the remaining four agreed to split up into two groups. Benny and Ramona headed for the saloon, while Patrick and Pepper went to the outskirts of town. Patrick and Pepper encountered a shell-shocked Delilah Rivers. During Patrick's attempt to get her to calm down and explain herself, Delilah panicked and killed Patrick via her cavalry saber. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Hell, even good ol' me would've had a tough break dodgin' a saber that close. That Delilah Rivers has a hell of a sword arm to slice through a stomach that quickly. And if you think that Reynolds boy's death is tragic, well, ya'll are in for a wild ride. Memorable Quotes: "Delilah. Please..." - Patrick's last words. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Patrick, in chronological order *The Funniest Joke in the World *I Can Hear the Bells *From Where You're Kneeling Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Patrick. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters